


Crimson Blood Calamity

by kamenhero25



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Tsukihime
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenhero25/pseuds/kamenhero25
Summary: A signal from a new Singularity draws the Chaldea team to Misaki Town.  And into a battle between ancient vampires with incredible powers.





	1. Chapter 1

Ritsuka Fujimura woke up not entirely sure where he was.  He wasn’t immediately worried.  It was hardly a new phenomenon for him to wake up somewhere different than where he went to sleep, but it always meant that he was going to have to deal with something troublesome.  He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up, taking in his surroundings.  He was in… a castle?  And one he didn’t remember at that.

“Oh, you actually woke up.”  He spun around to see a girl, probably a bit younger than him, reclining on a throne.  “Hmmmm, I wasn’t actually ready to talk to you.”  Despite himself, Ritsuka felt a small chill run down his spine.  There was something slightly… unearthly about her.  She was pale certainly, but he’d seen paler, with waist-length midnight black hair that swirled around her where she sat.  Her clothing was equally dark and looked slightly dated.  A black gothic dress covered her from her neck all the way down to her ankles, and dainty little shoes covered her feet.  However, her eyes immediately caught his attention.  They seemed to generate their own light, shining red in the shadows of the high walls.

“Uh…”  Ritsuka took a moment to consider how to ask his questions.  It was always better to make a decent first impression with someone who had a solid 50/50 chance of ending up in his ever growing horde of Servants.  “Sorry?” he finally said lamely.  “How exactly did I get here anyway?”

The girl smiled.  “I was looking for help with a problem that I’ve… run into.  My specialty is finding the right person to take the contract I need after all.”  Suddenly her smile seemed rather vicious.  “So I suppose you must be it.  I’m sure you’ll see what I mean when you wake up.”

Wake up?  “I’m only here in spirit, aren’t I?” the Master said with a sigh.

The girl perked up immediately.  “Oh good, you’ve done this before.  Then I’m sure I can count on you.  I’m sure we’ll meet face to face soon enough then.  Probably.”

Before her could ask further questions, Ritsuka felt himself fading out again and tumbled forward into darkness.

\------------------------------

“Se…i...”

Ritsuka groaned as he blinked the sleep from his eyes.  The strange dream seemed to leave him feeling slightly lethargic and he was only vaguely aware that someone was calling out to him.

“Senpai.”

He rolled over and his eyes opened to reveal his room on the Shadow Border.

“Senpai, you need to get up now.”

The young man yawned and pushed himself into a sitting position.  “Good morning Mash,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

The Servant of the Shield frowned.  “Are you feeling alright this morning?” she asked.  “You don’t look very good.  I can ask Da Vinci to wait if something’s wrong.”

Ritsuka shook his head and kicked his his blanket.  He was a little glad that he’d taken to sleeping in his uniform.  “Just a weird dream.  What’s going on?”

Mash scrutinized him for a few moments before nodding.  “Da Vinci wanted to see you as soon as possible.  Apparently we’ve encountered some sort of… turbulence?”  She sighed.  “I lost track of what she and Holmes were saying when they started going into the technical details.”

The Master winced.  “I don’t think anyone understand them except for them,” he said as he hopped out of bed.  “We probably shouldn’t keep them waiting then.”  The pair headed down the hallway toward the cockpit.  As the doors slid open, they saw that the rest of the team had already gathered in the control room.

“Oh good, you’re finally here,” Da Vinci said as she spun around in her chair.

“What’s the trouble?” Ritsuka asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

Da Vinci brought up a graph that meant absolutely nothing to him.  “It’s the strangest thing.  We’ve detected a disturbance that seems to be bordering on the imaginary space that we’re currently inside of.  It’s almost like a singularity is forming, but I can’t say for sure.  And I’m not entirely sure what the cause is either…”

_“I’m sure you’ll see what I mean when you wake up.”_

Ritsuka frowned at the recollection.  “We should investigate.”

Da Vinci tapped her finger against her lip, clearly deep in thought.  “You certainly seem confident.”  She fell silent as she considered the situation.  “We have a lot of problems to deal with already,” the small pilot finally said.  “But we can’t let any threat to the Human Order just sit there.  We’ll adjust our course and head for the distortion immediately.”

\------------------------------

“Emerging in three… two… one…”

There was a slight shake as the Shadow Border emerged from Imaginary Space into the real world.  Ritsuka stepped forward as the shields on the view port slid down to reveal… a parking garage.  “I don’t know what I was expecting,” the Master admitted.

“Well, at least we’ve emerged somewhere that we won’t draw much attention,” Holmes said as he examined the read-outs.  “It seems that this is a sort of proto-Singularity, but how exactly it formed right now is… well, it’s a mystery.  Paper Moon indicates that we’re in the year 2001, somewhere in Japan.”

“Good thing you’re so good at solving mysteries then,” Ritsuka quipped.  “We do end up in Japan a lot, don’t we?”

The detective shook his head.  “I’ll try to work it out.  For now, how about you and Mash go out and do some scouting?  We need more information on this time period and location to find out what’s causing the distortion.”

Business as usual.  “Understood.”

“Oh, and one more thing.”  Ritsuka stopped at the door.  “It looks like this time period is reading fairly normal human life signs.  So it might take a little legwork to figure out what’s going on around here.”

Ritsuka nodded.  “We’ll make sure to take in all the sights while we have the chance.”

That finally brought a chuckle from the detective.  “You might as well.  This might be the last time we find a somewhat normal timeline until the issue with the Crypters is resolved.  We’ll keep the Saint’s Graphs on stand-by in case you need them for something.”

The pair headed for the vehicle’s exit and Ritsuka held out a hand to help Mash drop down to the pavement below them.  “Any ideas on where to start looking?”

“Maybe somewhere that a lot of people would gather,” Mash said after a moment of thought.  “A shopping district maybe.  There should be plenty of people to ask for information there.”

Ritsuka was glad that Mash always had sensible ideas.  “That shouldn’t be too hard to find.”  The pair walked toward the marked staircase one the side of the garage and headed down to the ground floor.  As they reached the exit, Ritsuka looked up to see the moon hanging low overhead, the sky clear and bright, even with the city lights coming on.  “This place is kind of nice,” he said as they turned down the street.  “Kind of reminds me of home.”

Mash looked down.  “It must be hard whenever we end up in another Singularity like this,” she said.  “You’re so close to home, but we’re always stuck fighting…”

Ritsuka stopped and looked up at one of the streetlights as it tried flickered once.  “A little.  But we’re here for something important, so I can manage.”  He put on his best reassuring smile and looked back at his partner.  “My home won’t be safe unless we win, right?  So I don’t mind so much.”

The Servant didn’t respond for a moment.  Then she returned the smile.  “Sometimes I almost forget that resolution, senpai.  I shouldn’t make mistakes like that.”

Ritsuka chuckled.  “Mistakes?  My ever reliable kohai?”  He playfully nudged her side.  “Come on.  Let’s get going and find someone before all the shops close.”

“I think I can hear people this way,” Mash said, pointing toward a side street.  “Let’s see if we can get directions.”  They rounded the corner and stopped dead in their tracks.  The street was indeed crowded with people, nearly a dozen of them.  But only half of them seemed to be alive.  The rest were sprawled across the ground with bloody wounds on their upper bodies while the remaining beings tore at them for the dripping liquid.

Ritsuka gritted his teeth and jumped back.  “Mash!”

“Understood Master.  Engaging combat mode.”  Mana burst around her as the Ortenaus Armor formed around her body and she took a fighting stance.  The feasting creatures stopped at the sound and spun around, their blank eyes showing nothing but their hunger.  Then the pack lunged, swarming toward their new targets.  Mash rammed the base of her shield into the ground, the spike bracing her against the ground as two of the creatures crashed into her.  “They’re stronger than they look,” she grunted.  Then she pulled the ripped the spike free and slammed the edge of the sheild against one of the creature’s throats, sending it toppling backwards.  “They appear to be undead.”

“Be careful, Mash.”  Ritsuka channeled his mana into one of the spells programmed into his Mystic Code and pushed the energy toward his partner.  “Phantasmal Reinforcement.”  Mash merely nodded in response and pushed forward, her heavy shield delivering punishing blows to the relatively weak corpses.  The undead creatures staggered under the hits, several collapsing backwards as their bodies were beaten under the massive slab of metal.  For a moment, it seemed everything was under control.  Then Ritsuka noticed one of the dead bodies at Mash’s feet starting to move again.  “Look out!”

Mash barely had time to turn as the corpse lunged from the ground, clinging to her back like a leech.  Its jaws attempts to snap at her neck, but they merely glanced off her heavy armor.  “They’re all…”  Ritsuka paled a little bit as the other fallen bodies began to push themselves up, adding more enemies to the horde.  “When did we end up in an old B-movie?”

Mash slammed her elbow back and knocked the monster clinging to her back away.  “Senpai, you need to get away!”

Ritsuka was about to do just that when he heard someone approaching from behind him.  He spun to see someone… remarkably ordinary walking toward them.  He had short cut black hair that was just a little messy and was wearing a deep, navy blue school uniform with a pair of thick-rimmed glasses.  “Are you okay?” the boy asked.  “Whoa.”

“You need to run right now,” Ritsuka snapped reaching to grab the other teen and drag him away.

The other young man didn’t move.  He just looked down the alley and looked somewhat annoyed.  “You’re not exactly ordinary people are you?”  He reached up and pulled off his glasses and Ritsuka’s eyes widened as he saw a familiar blue glow in the other teen’s gaze.  “I guess that it doesn’t matter if you see this then.”  A silver knife dropped from the young man’s sleeve and he burst into action, dashing forward with near superhuman speed.  His blade flashed through the air, taking one of the zombies after another out of the fight.  Ever hit seemed to immediately drop another monster to the ground.  Soon, there was nothing moving in the street save for the three.

“Wow,” Ritsuka muttered, not entirely sure how to respond to what he’d just seen.

“His movements and abilities…” Mash murmured under her breath.  “He seems like an Assassin class…”

The boy chuckled and awkwardly rubbed his head as he pushed his glasses back into place.  “I’m not exactly sure honestly,” he said.  “You seem like you’d know more about that than I would.”

Ritsuka decided that it was time to make a field call.  “Maybe.  You seem to know what’s going on here and we’re here to try to help solve whatever problem you’re dealing with.  How about we trade info?”  He offered a hand to the knife-wielding teen.  “Ritsuka Fujimura.”

The teen looked at him for a moment.  Then he slid his knife back into its case and took the Master’s hand.  “Shiki Tohno.  And I think I’m going to need all the help I can get.  Things have a tendency to get weird in Misaki Town.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsuka and Mash followed their new ally away from the site of the battle, leaving the bodies of the dead lying on the pavement.  Mash dismissed her armor as they walked, trying to avoid drawing attention from any of the ordinary human population.  Meanwhile, Ritsuka took the moment to observe the new Assassin.  Or the person they were assuming was an Assassin.  He looked modern by the standards of a Heroic Spirit, wearing a fairly modern looking school uniform.  But he also had the Saint’s Graphs for a Feudal Era warrior in leathers on a motorcycle and a mythological demon who dressed like a school girl back in the APC so appearance probably wasn’t the best judge of their new ally’s age.

Shiki glanced around a corner and gestured for them to stay close.  “It looks like the shopping district is still open for now.  There should be enough people around to keep any more of those things from making a move.”  The group moved under the cover of an awning of one of the buildings, watching the few shoppers still moving up and down the street from a distance.  Ritsuka glanced around to make sure they weren’t being listened in on before nodding in his partner’s direction.

Mash nodded back and turned toward Shiki.  “You seem extremely familiar with the undead,” she said thoughtfully, crossing her arms and tapping a finger against her bicep.  “And with this town.”

Shiki chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head.  Then he sighed and absently twirled his sheathed dagger.  “Well, this is my hometown after all.  And this isn’t exactly the first incident like this that we’ve had to deal with.”

Mash’s eyes widened.  “You had to deal with an incident like this outside of a Singularity.  That should have been a major incident.  There should have been some response.”

The Assassin just shrugged.  “The Church was involved, so they probably handled it.  But there’s something different going on this time.  Especially since I killed the one responsible for the last time the dead were going wild in town.”

“So if the original culprit is dead, what’s causing the problem this time?” Ritsuka interrupted, finally looking up at the pair.

Shiki shook his head and leaned against the wall of the nearby shop, the light of the sign above him casting his shadow out in front of him.  “I don’t know,” he said after a moment, his face falling.  “I’m pretty lost right now actually.  I’m not even entirely sure how I got back to town.  Last thing I remember, I was traveling with a couple of…”  Shiki trailed off and Ritsuka swore that he could make out a slight blush on his cheeks.  “Good friends.  And then next thing I know, I’m back in Misaki with more zombies running around.”

Ritsuka nodded.  “I know exactly what you mean.”

Shiki looked up at him in silence for a moment.  Then he chuckled.  “I guess I’m not the only one who’s had a weird life.”

“Well, we are the agents of a top secret magical organization dedicated to preserving the integrity of human history using time travel and the summoning of mythological heroes,” Ritsuka said, his voice completely deadpan.

A drop of sweat formed on Mash’s forehead.  “It sounds sillier than it is when you put it like that, senpai,” she said with a sigh.

Another chuckle interrupted the pair.  “You might actually have a weirder life than I do,” Shiki said as he pushed his glasses up.  “And I have to deal with Dead Apostle Ancestors on a regular basis.”

“Dead Apostle?”  Ritsuka frowned.

“They’re basically vampires,” Shiki explained.  “Kind of.  Their powers can get a lot more dangerous than that implies though.”

There was a flicker of blue light and all three of them jumped back in surprise as Holmes’ image appeared in the air in front of them.  “A specific kind of vampire, to be more precise,” the detective interjected.  “The result of the True Ancestors in the past unintentionally spreading their vampiric urge to subordinates.  Their prevalence in the timeline has a tendency to vary wildly though.  Mr. Tohno must be from a timeline where they’re exceptionally influential.”

“Uh…”  Shiki ended up just shaking his head.  “I assume so?  I don’t really know enough about parallel worlds and that sort of thing to be sure.  That was always more Master’s area of expertise.  She was a mage, not me.”

Mash frowned just a little.  “I’m surprised that you know so much about such an unusual topic, Mr. Holmes.”

The detective smirked.  “This level of knowledge should be expected from a detective of my caliber.  And remaining well informed of this sort of threat is a requirement of my position.”

“Holmes as in Sherlock Holmes?” Shiki asked.  He cocked his head and examined the magically projected image.

“Indeed.  I am the Detective of Baker Street.”  Holmes nodded in the young man’s direction.  “A pleasure to meet you.”

“You really weren’t kidding when you said you could summon myths.”

“It’s a job,” Ritsuka said with a shrug.

Holmes cleared his throat to get their attention again.  “Are you completely certain that the culprit from the last time this occurred is gone?  Singularities can experience odd time distortions.”

“I’m completely sure that I killed him,” Shiki said flatly.  “But if this is a different time, that might not have stuck.”  For just a moment, Ritsuka was sure that he saw the familiar blue glow in his irises again.  He wondered if Shiki had any connection at all to the Shiki he already knew.  Or if this Shiki was going to suddenly show a split personality.  Maybe he should get Jekyll or other Shiki out here to help out.

“Do you remember his name?” Holmes continued, either not noticing Shiki’s shift or perhaps simply pressing forward regardless.

Shiki scowled.  “Roa.  Michael Roa Vladamjong.”

Ritsuka just stared for a moment.  “Vladem… what now?”

“Just call him Roa,” Shiki said flatly.

Ritsuka glanced back at Holmes, only to see the detective with his eyes shut, clearly deep in thought.  “That sounds familiar,” Holmes said.  “Very familiar. I’ll need to do some research as soon as you’re ready to move out.”

“Where exactly are we moving out to?” Mash asked.  “We need a plan.”

Shiki sighed.  “I’d like to find my… friends if I can.  They know fighting Apostles at least as well as I do.  Better, really.”

“If they’ve manifested in Servant vessels like you have, that shouldn’t be too difficult.”  Holmes fiddled with something out of the hologram’s view for a moment.  “Well, I’m detecting at least three other Servants in town.  But there’s some kind of… interference, for lack of a better term.  I can’t tell if that’s everything, or exactly where they are though.”

Mash sighed.  “Nothing we’re not used to,” she said.  “Where’s the nearest area to investigate?”

“It looks like… northwest from your current position.”

Shiki frowned, looking pensive for a moment.  Then his eyes lit up and his lips turned up into a smile.  “I think I know where to look.  Come on.  I’ll show you guys my high school.”


End file.
